Godterifolket
Godterifolket er hovedinnbyggerne av Godteririket, ledet av Prinsesse Sukkersøt. De fleste av Godterifolket er godterier, frukter eller andre søtsaker. Mange av dem har lignende trekk, inkludert stor naivitet, en kjærlighet for partyer og en tendens til å eksplodere når de blir skremt. Godterifolkets tendens til å eksplodere har kun skjedd i episodene "Panisk pysjamasparty" og "Something Big". Liste over Godterifolk The following list of Candy People uses images, official names, and production numbers seen on character designs posted by Fred Seibert.http://www.flickr.com/photos/84568447@N00/sets/72157625447086780/ Only names from official sources are listed here; all others should be left blank. Lemon People The sour candy people who were created by the Earls of Lemongrab. Fictional and Unknown Candy People Fictional and unknown candy people a list of candy people that are seen in Fionna and Cake and candy people that possibly exist in Ooo. Possible Candy People *Stonesy *Frozen Yogurt Princess Candy Zombies Candy Zombies were first seen and created in the episode "Slumber Party Panic." They were accidentally created by Princess Bubblegum's decorpsinator serum. Although her goal to bring dead Candy People back to life was realized, it resulted in turning the corpses into zombies. The zombies craved sugar, and so they went to Princess Bubblegum's Castle, where all the citizens were gathered. Although they do not explode when surprised, like their live counterparts, they can be killed by being beaten like a pinata. When dead, they open up to reveal that they are filled with a fluffy, candy-like substance. It is unknown whether this is true for all Candy People or just the zombies. Also, as shown in "Mystery Train" and "Slumber Party Panic," the Candy People, dead or alive, have bones and skeletons, though when the zombies are busted open, there are no bones. This may be a mistake. A second plague of Candy Zombies emerge in "From Bad to Worse," created after Cinnamon Bun eats a piece of flesh from the first infestation. This plague is notable for being even larger and worse than the first, as it was enhanced by 3 attempts of Finn, Jake and Lady Rainicorn and LSP to replicate the decorpsinator serum, each attempt a failure (The first gave the zombies Wings, the second gave them big lips, and third gave them super human muscles). This infection nearly destroyed the entire Candy Kingdom, including Princess Bubblegum. Non-candy beings such as Jake, Lady Rainicorn and Lumpy Space Princess were also infected. However, this was stopped when Science, the Candy Corn Rat, creates the correct decorpsinator serum and cures everyone, it was applied by Finn coating himself in the solution, when the zombies went to bite him they were cured instead. Lemon Children In "All Your Fault," it is revealed that Princess Bubblegum accidentally left the Candy life formula at Castle Lemongrab, and the Lemongrabs used it to create a kingdom of Lemon Children, distorted Candy People created in the Lemongrabs' image. Eventually, after having used all the candy Bubblegum had given them, they sent Lemonjon, the biggest Lemon Child to steal all the candy in the Candy Kingdom so they could create an army to steal all the candy in the world so they all wouldn't starve to death. However, Finn and Jake cause Lemonjohn to realize what he was doing was wrong and he blew himself up into vast amount of lemon candies to feed the Lemon Children. Afterwards, Princess Bubblegum erased the Candy life formula from the Lemongrabs' minds. Trivia *Gingerbread Pen, Gingerbread Pat and Gingerbread Muto are candy versions of Adventure Time staff members Pendleton Ward, Pat McHale and Adam Muto. *Adam Muto claimed that Candy People can regrow lost parts of their body if it is eaten.http://www.spring.me/MrMuto/q/212371961056103316 *Many of the Candy People were shown and named in the "Candy Kingdom Song." *In episodes as "Mystery Train " and "The Creeps," the Candy People have skeletons when they "die." However, by the simple fact of them being candy, and as shown in "Slumber Party Panic," Candy People should not have any bones. *The only Candy Person not seen revived was Candy Person #119. *Frozen Yogurt Princess may be a Candy Person. Gallery See also *Candy Kingdom References es:Dulce Gente Kategori:Innbyggere av Godteririket